


Pork Soda

by PierceTheHeavens



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Basically Me Kinshifting, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I Write Myself As Craig, I’m A Craig Kinnie, No Smut, Other, Sad Craig Tucker, Texting, They’re Still Minors Dumbass, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheHeavens/pseuds/PierceTheHeavens
Summary: Craig is a sophomore in high school and at his absolute worst. He and ‘some kid’ had a relationship back in elementary school that stemmed from peer pressure, but then developed into something kind of romantic.However the relationship ended in 5th grade due to ‘some kid’ breaking down and just cutting things off entirely, and Craig’s own confusion of his orientation.Years of dating girls led to Craig basically fucking his own life up and making a bad reputation of himself. Truth be told he never really liked girls, he never really knew what he wanted but now, sitting alone looking at nothing but the fairy lights draped across his room, the only thing he knew he wanted was ‘some kid’, that kid being his ex boyfriend, Tweek.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Pork Soda

With furrowed brows Craig starred up at his ceiling in thought and concentration, never in his life did he ever think his high school years would be spent like this, alone, empty, and filled with so much blocked up emotion and guilt. His thoughts of high school were simple, being in clubs, being on the football team, hanging out with friends and sneaking out at night to do some stupid shit. But now it was only in fantasy, nobody doesn’t want anything to do with him after his train wreck of a relationship with Bebe ended in flames.

He shouldn’t complain, it was his own fault. Craig was miserable with Bebe but instead of leaving he made things worse.   
Previous relationships were never a walk in the park when it came to Craig, but Bebe was the last girl he would ever hurt.

Nowadays Craig just spends time alone in his room, aimlessly switching from the same 2 apps everyday while Adult Swim plays as background noise 24/7.   
He never even bothered to check his social media frequently, it wasn’t active anyway as he didn’t post too often, or people just didn’t want to interact. 

It’s been a whole freshman year and Craig has not spoken to anyone at the school, even during class projects where he was forced to interact with people, they would usually exclude him or let him do all of the work, which he would offer the latter to show people that he still had kindness in his heart.   
Obviously in a high school kind acts go unnoticed unless you’re pretty, popular, or well liked by everybody and their grandma, Craig was neither of those things. 

It pains him to think about it, when he was younger he was known by almost everybody, maybe not in such a good light as he was known as the ‘kid who flipped off Mr. Mackey’ but at least he was liked, at least he wasn’t known as ‘that one dude who showed up to school drunk like a fool and uses his girlfriends.’

Thinking too hard made him tear up, somewhere deep into the depths of his mind is a little voice that tells him he had turned into the person he hated the most, Eric Cartman. These thoughts are what he hates the most, and it causes him to project feelings, Cartman had been acting like an asshole all of his life, why doesn’t anyone stop hanging out with him? Why is it that Eric gets away with all of the shit he pulled, and Craig only fucks up maybe five times to say the least and he gets abandoned. These are thoughts Craig really shouldn’t be having, and he knows it, that’s what he hates the most.

He does well pushing this voice down, and it only reappears to him when he’s thinking too much, but it doesn’t happen very often.  
On a good day Craig likes to think that hanging posters and edgy tapestry to his wall, and covering his room with LED and fairy lights will magically change his life and make people like him again, but of course that’s far from the truth. 

Craig turns on his side and squeezes the pillow beside him tightly. Tweek Tweak, a blonde spaz he used to date in 4th grade was the first ever love interest that Craig actually, well, loved. Or at least had an actual romantic connection to.   
After the breakup Craig found himself lost and questioning his sexuality, which ended terribly as he soon found out.   
He thinks of Tweek often, more often than healthy. He longs to go back to that time of his life, cause he’s sure as hell now he’s %100 plain gay.

Something clicks in his mind and he says ‘fuck it’, tomorrow starts Christmas break and everyone will be out of school for a whole month, if they’re all lucky they’ll get additional snow days, which is very rare in Colorado, but it still can happen. Craig picks up his phone and quickly looks for Tweek’s profile and sends him a straightforward message.

‘Do you ever think we’ll ever get back together?’

Craig then turns his phone off and slams it face down on his nightstand. He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the fear inducing notification sound.  
Tweek, being Tweek, Craig’s phone blows up in milliseconds.   
He was a fool to think that Tweek would be a sleep at this hour with all the caffeine he consumes.

‘WHAT!!!!!??!’ Was the first message Tweek had sent

‘Craig why would you go 2 years without talking to me’  
‘OR ANYBODY’  
‘And then just send me something like that out of the blue?!’  
‘We were 10’

‘Idk, I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t have to be sorry’  
‘Just don’t send me shit like that man’

‘Ok, yeah I know it was shitty of me to say something like that.’  
‘I’ll stop’

‘THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT’  
‘At least a conversation starter?!!!?’  
‘A hello or hi??!!!!!??!?’

‘Huh’

‘You can’t just drop something like that so random’

‘So. You’re not upset that I kind of asked you out again?’

‘WHAT???!!?!!?!!!’

Craig sighed, not even bothering to respond to that one and just laid his phone face down on his nightstand.  
After a couple more hours of Tweek dinging the life out of Craig’s phone, theres a tapping against his window that makes him jump, he scurries to his knees and opens his curtains, eyes widening when he saw a fidgeting looking Tweek propped up on a ladder.  
“Jesus Christ Tweek-!” Craig exclaims as he quickly opens his window, practically grabbing Tweek and pulling him inside, “Are you insane it’s pouring the rain out there?!”

“Are you insane!? T-Texting me at- at 1 in the morning with no context-ggh!” Tweek growls, glaring right into Craig’s soul.  
Craig sighs quickly and leans back on his bed with his arms crossed, “Tweek, I’m sorry, I really am but you can’t just go out like that in the pouring rain.”   
“Craig.” Tweek and Craig look at each other for a few good minutes. Craig sighs and looks away, “Why are you here, Tweek.”

Tweek bites his bottom lip and begins to fidget like he always would, except now over time it had gotten worse apparently, “Because- Be-Be- Because.. GAH!” He lunges at Craig and smashes his lips against his, quite literally, it was very painful for the both of them at first as their teeth kind of knocked against each other. 

Craig was surprised, but his hands found their way to Tweek’s waist on their own. He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming, or if this was reality, nothing this interesting had ever happened to him in a long time so he couldn’t distinguish it from fantasy. 

They had never kissed during the time they were dating, nor did they ever hold each other other than hand holding every now and then. Granted they were kids they didn’t know what they were doing.  
But now this was real, this was actually happening and Craig couldn’t believe it. Could Tweek believe it? Did Tweek only ‘kiss’ Craig because of a nervous twitch? 

Craig didn’t pull away, he held Tweek close to him as tightly as he could, holding him in his arms as the other gripped the back of his head. It was uncomfortable for Craig since his hair was literally being yanked on but that was washed away quickly by the feeling of holding Tweek in his arms, so close and secure. 

The way Tweek had came all the way to his house reminded him about the day they got together. Tweek, the spaz that had an anxiety attack over paper hats, had actually built up the courage to walk to Craig’s house, face Craig’s good for nothing father, just to talk to him.   
There was something about that moment that stood out when Craig replayed it in his mind. 

Tweek had spoken to Craig from the heart, he wasn’t twitching, he barely stuttered. Throughout their short relationship too he could slowly see Tweek coming out of his shell as the days went on.  
He loved that so much, but didn’t know how to express the feeling at the time. 

And now they’re here, this is Craig’s first kiss.

Pulling away to catch their breath, they looked at each other, Tweek looking just as confused and dazed as Craig was feeling, their panting breaths soon calmed down into quiet huffs, they didn’t say anything to the other as they pressed their lips together again, Craig holding onto Tweek just as tight as before, like if Craig were to let go Tweek would just shrivel and turn to dust in his hands.

Instead of grabbing on Craig’s hair like before, Tweek had wrapped his arms around his neck, twitching every now and then, but feeling more safer in Craig’s secure hold.

“Craig..” he spoke as they kissed.

“Yeah, honey..”

Tweek stopped the motion to their lips, but kept them pressed against each other, holding Craig as tight as he was holding him.   
“I.. I’ll think about getting back together..”

Craig’s brows furrowed as he pushed Tweek away, causing the other to let out a noise of distress and begin to tremble, “What the fuck?!” Craig growled.

“Ah-! Craig I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking when I..”

“You sneak to my house, kiss me without telling me, and then you say you’re going to think about it?!” Craig said, “After all of these years you still can’t make up your mind, and get a hold of your god damn emotions!!” 

Tweek quivered, tears beading in his eyes. When Craig realized what he had done he reached out to hold Tweek again, “Wait Tweek. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Craig..” 

Tweek scooted into the other’s embrace. Shaking and trembling violently, which concerned Craig the only thing the raven haired boy could do was hold Tweek tighter, kissing the top of his tangled blonde hair and telling him comforting words of sweet nothings.

Hopefully Craig hadn’t fucked anything up.


End file.
